


No Sleep + Too Much Coffee = Disaster

by Arlothia



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [19]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Don't try this at home kids!, Experiment gone wrong, Febuwhump, Gen, Head Injury, Help walking, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Support, Whump, concerned friend, electrocuted, h/c, this is what happens when you combine no sleep; tons of coffee; and electricity, thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia
Summary: Yukawa shouldn't be allowed to skip sleep while working on experiments...especially when they involve electricity...
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139549
Kudos: 2





	No Sleep + Too Much Coffee = Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> FebuWhump Day 19 - Sleep Deprivation  
> Just what is says on the can, folks! Also, yay! My first Galileo fic! Woot!!

_ CRASH!! _

The sound had Kusanagi bursting through the door of Lab 13 and into utter chaos.

There were papers and bits of debris floating in the air. The table that normally held Yukawa’s latest experiments had some sort of machine on it that was currently on fire. And the professor himself was nowhere to be found.

“Yukawa?” the detective shouted, grabbing the extinguisher by the door and quickly dousing the flames. He was happy to see that there didn’t appear to be any chemicals involved with...whatever this was. “Yukawa!” he tried again, and this time he heard a groan coming from behind the desk, which Kusanagi now noticed was in shambles.

Rushing around to the other side, he found the professor lying on the ground, entangled with his chair and looking thoroughly dazed. And...was that smoke coming off of him?

“Yukawa! Are you alright?” He helped the man extricate himself from the chair before righting it and setting the stunned man down in it.

Yukawa blinked a few times, shaking his head a few times before focusing, or at least trying to focus, on the detective.

“Kusanagi. What are you doing here?”

Kusanagi looked at him strangely. “You called me here, remember? What were  _ you _ doing?”

Yukawa placed a hand to the back of his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “An experiment,” he explained. “Been working on it for...for… What day is it?”

“Thursday night. Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday morning? Have you even slept?”

The professor pulled back his lab coat and lowered his head to look. “I don’t know.”

Kusanagi’s eyes went wide. His lab coat had turned red where he’d touched it. “Yukawa. You’re bleeding.”

Yukawa raised his hand up. His palm was covered in blood. “Oh.”

Kusanagi spun the chair around, looking at the back of Yukawa’s head. Blood matted a portion of his hair and Kusanagi grabbed a towel from a nearby shelf and pressed it to the wound. “Here, put some pressure on this,” he instructed. Yukawa hissed but complied, his hand shaking.

Kusanagi went over to the sink where the first aid kit was kept and glanced over to see that the can of instant coffee was empty. Just how long had Yukawa been awake? Grabbing the kit, he went back over to where the professor sat and started to gently clean the wound with an antiseptic wipe. Yukawa hissed again.

“What happened in here, anyway?” he asked.

“I, uh, must have set something wrong. Was it 7 or 70 milliamps…?”

Kusanagi had no idea what that meant, but he was sure that if Yukawa had been awake for the past thirty six hours at least, and surviving on nothing other than coffee, he was likely to make some mistakes, no matter how brilliant his mind was.

“You can figure it out later, Yukawa. Right now we have to get you to the hospital to make sure you’re alright.” 

Kusanagi took the professor by the elbow and helped him out of the chair, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack as they went. With a sideways glance at the wrecked experiment on the counter, he shook his head, slinging his friend’s arm around his shoulders as the man wobbled slightly on his feet.

“I should probably buy some more instant coffee. I'm all out.”

Kusanagi chuckled and rolled his eyes as he turned the lights to Lab 13 off and closed the door.


End file.
